


Secret Fan

by mamamoofic



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamoofic/pseuds/mamamoofic
Summary: Wheein is stalking her own fans on twitter and finds this cute fan of hers. She DMs her while hiding her identity.





	Secret Fan

Today was the last day of promotions. When Wheein finally arrived at home, she decided to check the fancafe and Twitter as usual to see their fans’ reactions. Byul was in charge of surveying social media, but she tended to keep a lot of info to herself, so Wheein preferred to check on her own.

She already had a list with some group fans and personals fans so she could know their general reaction quickly without having to search anything. As always, she was expecting the reaction of one specific fan.

@ggomo_pawns was her only fan account that always had the same profile photo. It was a photo of her hugging Ggomo. The photo was taken by Yongsun when she first met Ggomo. She wouldn’t stop smiling and taking pictures that day.

Wheein posted the picture in the fancafe a few years ago and although she still found it cute, she didn’t understand why the fan didn’t change it in all this time.

There weren’t any new tweets. A few days had passed already since the last time something was posted in the account. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had grown fond of her compliments and cute comments like: “I love this happy wheepup, protect her at all costs”, “All the lines with Wheein in it should be Angel lines, because she certainly is one” and “Wheein was setting ME on fire, not just the stage of the MV” ... well, maybe that was a bit too much for her.

She was beginning to worry thinking that something may have happened to her fan so she decided to use her own fan account to send a DM asking for her well being.

‘@ggomo_pawns Hi, are you ok? You haven’t posted anything in a few days and I was a bit worried that something may have happened to you...’

 

\---

 

When Wheein woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find a reply to her DM.

‘@wheeinie_me Hi, I’m fine. I’ve just had a lot of work lately and couldn’t tweet anything, but now I should have a bit more of time. It’s sweet of you to ask ^^ ’

She was glad that her fan was well and didn’t take her concern badly. She wanted to take the chance to learn a bit more about them, but she couldn’t do that right now. Her members were waiting for her and she was already late. They had decided to do karaoke to celebrate the end of promotions. They truly enjoyed singing messily without worrying about anything after weeks of hard and controlled singing. It helps them to keep loving what they do.

Wheein left in a hurry but still didn’t make it on time. When she entered their usual karaoke room, a song was already playing. Hyejin and Byulyi were singing to ‘Troublemaker’ totally immersed in each other, barely acknowledging her presence. Yongsun on the other hand had her eyes fixed on her. She was annoyed. Wheein tried to calm her, quickly flashing one big smile and sitting right next to her. Their faces were a bit closer than she intended when she said ‘Hi, unnie’.

Yongsun blushed a deep shade of pink and looked away while murmuring ‘Hi..’ She couldn’t keep being mad at her when she found her smile so adorable. She had already forgotten what song she intended to choose next, so while still being a bit flustered about her closeness she handed Wheein the remote to choose the next song without actually looking her in the eyes.

As always, Wheein found flustered Yongsun so cute. She had had feelings for her for a long time, but never could act on them. Never felt brave enough. And until Byulyi and Hyejin started dating recently, she was convinced that she and Byulyi had something going on.

 

\---

 

After almost one hour of karaoke Wheein was tired and decided to check Twitter for a while. She was gladly surprised when she found out that @ggmo_pawns had finally posted something: ‘I could never get tired of hearing Wheein voice, I hope she realizes how special she is’

Wheein thought that it would be a good moment to try to find out why her fan stanned her specifically. She had always wanted to know.

‘@ggomo_pawns I hope you don’t mind me asking you, but what made you choose Wheein as your bias? I’m just curious'

Just after she pressed ‘send’ the characteristic sound of a notification sounded in Yongsun phone. She was the only one still refusing to silence her phone notifications.

It seemed just a coincidence, but when Yongsun stopped fumbling with her phone, while looking at Wheein affectionately, and a notification appeared in the younger one’s phone just after, she started to grow extremely suspicious.

‘@wheeinie_me If you weren’t another fan account of her I could take the question badly ;P It was her smile, I know it must sound weird but every time she smiles at me I can feel my heart pounding heavily, like it was telling me how special she is’

Wheein still couldn’t believe it, she had to be sure.

‘@ggomo_pawns thank you, I really appreciate that you told me. And I’m sorry to disappoint you, but although my profile pic is Wheein, she is not really my bias’

Just after sending it, she quickly placed behind her without being noticed. Yongsun was already standing, prepared to sing her next song. And then, her phone sounded again. She went to check it and there it was, her DM flashing in her notifications.

Wheein was too shocked to react and before she could process the new info another DM arrived.

‘@wheeinie_me Oh, who is your bias then?’

 

\---

 

Yongsun and Wheein were in Yongsun’s car coming back from the karaoke. Byulyi and Hyejin had left together, so Yongsun had offered to take Wheein home. Although now Yongsun was beginning to get worried thinking that maybe she had upset her somehow.

Wheein had been acting strange since before they left. She was too quiet and looking intently at her when she believed that was being unnoticed.

They arrived at Wheein house and Yongsun parked the car but Wheein made no intention of getting out.

‘Is everything alright?’

‘Eh.., ah yes unnie I just have a lot of things in my head right now. I’m going now. See you.’

 

\---

 

Wheein entered her home without believing how she managed to act so awkwardly. It was just too much information all at once, she still wasn’t able process it.

She went to read again their Twitter conversation. When she finished, she made a decision that she now knew she should have made long ago.

 

\---

 

Today they had agreed to meet at the company. This year was really packed and they needed to discuss some aspects of the next comeback before they could leave to enjoy their short holidays.

Yongsun opened the door to their usual room to find only Wheein in it. It wasn’t really a surprise. Hyejin arrived late almost every time, and now that Byulyi came with her, both tended to be late. Not even she could make the maknae wake up on time.

‘Hi, do you think the others will arrive on time? ‘

‘Hi. I hope not because I love to spend time with you alone.’

Yongsun looked her in the eyes but couldn’t detect how serious she was being.

‘Eh.. yes, of course.., I also like being with you.’

‘I’m sorry it took me so long to answer, but you are my bias.’

Wheein looked at her with such intensity that Yongsun didn’t know what to think anymore.

‘To answer what? I don’t get it, what do you mean?’

‘Your fan account of me on Twitter. We didn’t end our conversation, but I thought it would be best to continue it face to face’

Yongsun’s face was growing hot. She was totally embarrassed, but still didn’t understand how she had been discovered.

‘I.. This.. It’s not like it looks like. It’s leader work, to boost morale and spread love to members..’

‘Then am I mistaken to think that you only have one fan account of me and not of the other members? Because you seemed quite enthusiastic explaining why I was your bias’

That’s it, she realized now that the fan account that spoke with her yesterday was Wheein and that she had been busted.

‘Well, it’s true that I only created one fan account of you, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t do it as part of my leader tasks..’

‘I don’t think your job as leader includes fangirling over me’

She didn’t know how to answer that, it was true after all. She could only look to the ground with a red face. She heard Wheein approaching until she stopped right in front of her. Yongsun’s heart was pounding so hard that she was sure Wheein could hear it.

Then, Yongsun’s notifications sounded, but she made no move.

‘Aren’t you going to check your phone?’

She carefully took her phone out and checked it. There was a new DM from @wheeinie_me: ‘@ggomo_pawns Would you like to go on a date with your bias?’

Her eyes darted upwards. Wheein was looking at her with eyes full of what she realized now was affection. She also had a little smirk that hinted her dimple. It was just too much. Yongsun reached forward, grabbed her shirt and brought their lips together as an answer.

It didn’t last long, but it was enough to convey their feelings. They rested their foreheads together breathing each other in.

‘I have one question. Why do you still have that photo you took of me and Ggomo as the profile one? Why didn’t you change it after all this time?’

‘Because it reminds me of the first time I realized that I wanted to be with you like that forever. Seeing you smile every day.’

‘YAHH. How can you say such greasy things being in front of me?’ Wheein smacked her arm but didn’t pull away. Yongsun just wrapped her arms around her more tightly.

‘Well, you took my cover away, so now you will have to stick to my compliments face to face.’

Then Byulyi and Hyejin entered the room quickly. ‘Sorry, we are really late. I hope we didn’t miss anything.’

They were still hugging each other and couldn’t help but laugh at the clueless duo.


End file.
